Warum?
by Pinocchia
Summary: Oneshot. Psycho!Harry. Warum hast du mir das angetan, warum? Hasst du mich so sehr?


**Warum?**

_Nici Black_

_Beta: Moon danke! 'anflausch'_

Warnung: angedeuteter Slash, Dark!Draco, Psycho!Harry, Horror

Rating: ab 16

Teile: 1/1 Oneshot!

Disclaimer: JKR owns all characters

_AN.: Irgendwo muss ich ja meine psychisch gestörte Seite ausleben. Read and Review plz._

Deine hellbraunen Augen starren in den wunderschönen blauen Himmel. Dein Mund ist leicht geöffnet. Wie schön deine Lippen doch sind.

Ich gehe zu dir, setzte mich neben dich. Berühre ganz sanft deine kalte Hand. Du scheinst mich gar nicht zu bemerken, schaust immer noch stur in das Himmelmeer. Verträumt warst du ja schon immer. Wo deine Gedanken wohl gerade sind? Bei ihm?

„Weißt du Kleine, ich habe im Gegensatz zu deinem Bruder immer schon verstanden warum dir die Jungs hinterher gelaufen sind.", versuche ich dich in die Realität zurück zu holen. Deine Aufmerksamkeit schenkst du immer noch dem Himmel. Mit keiner Gestik verrätst du dich. Du weißt genau wie unberechenbar ich bin.

„Aber warum musste es ausgerechnet er sein? Du wusstest doch, dass ich ihn liebe!" Vorwurfsvoll schaue ich in deine wunderschönen Augen. Deine leicht gewellten, roten Haare liegen wild durcheinander um deinen Körper auf dieser Wiese. Wie lange du wohl schon hier liegst? Und von deinem Liebsten träumst!

„Du konntest doch jeden haben, Ginny! Warum gerade er? Du hast ihn nie ausstehen können, aber kaum hast du gemerkt das ich ihn begehre musstest du dich ihm an den Hals werfen!"

Gesehen habe ich euch beide nie, aber du hast dich sicherlich schon heimlich mit ihm getroffen! Es musste so sein! Wie konntest du mir das antun? War ich es dir nicht wert? Dachtest du, nur weil ich der angebliche Held der Zauberwelt bin hab ich genug von Liebe und Zuwendung?

„Hast du es gemacht, weil du weißt, dass es mir weh tut? Warum hasst du mich? Ginny! Antworte! Ich weiß genau dass du mich hörst!"

Immer noch reglos starrst du auf den hellblauen Himmel über uns. Was soll das? Hasst du mich wirklich so sehr? Bin ich nicht einmal deiner Aufmerksamkeit wert? Nur weil ich nicht aufgepasst habe? Weil sie verstorben sind? Deine Brüder und Hermine? Verdammt, ich bin und war nicht für den Krieg verantwortlich! Weißt du wieviele Leichen ich gesehen habe? Glaubst du mir fällt es leicht, das alles zu vergessen?

„Ja, wir hatten eine schwierige Zeit", versuche ich es wieder, „aber die ist jetzt vorbei! Verdammt ich liebe ihn! Aber du musstest dich ja unbedingt von ihm vögeln lassen! Glaubst wohl, Draco gehört dir allein, was? Du Miststück."

Ja, unser Kontakt war abgebrochen. Aber hast du mich deswegen so verletzen müssen? Wie die letzte Hure hast du dich verhalten, Ginny Weasley! Ich hätte so glücklich werden können. Mit ihm. Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter. Klingt tausendmal besser als Draco Malfoy und Ginny Weasley. Nein, das darf einfach nicht sein!

„Du bist eine Schlampe, weißt du das? Schläfst mit ihm, obwohl du ihn nicht liebst! Nur um mir weh zu tun! Und jetzt bist du zu feige um mit mir zu reden."

Mein Atem geht schnell und mein Herz rast. Ich habe so eine Wut auf dich! Ich hatte nie vorgehabt dich zu hassen, warum auch? Aber jetzt ist unsere Zeit vorbei!

Du hattest deine Rache. Und wenn du mich zerstören willst, das ist dir gelungen. Dankeschön. Meine Seele war doch wirklich schon versaut genug. Musstest du noch das letzte Stück in mir zerfetzten?

Dabei warst du in unserer Schulzeit so nett zu mir. Alles Lüge. Vorgespielt hast du mir unsere Freundschaft. Ginny, ist dir denn nichts mehr heilig?

„Ginny, ist dir denn nichts mehr heilig?", schreie ich dich an. „Verdammt, hast du keinen Respekt vor der Liebe?"

Noch immer reagierst du nicht auf mich.

Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Erst spielst du mir jahrelang die perfekte Freundschaft vor, und dann schläfst du hinter meinem Rücken mit dem Mann, denn ich schon so lange liebe.

Verdammt!

Die Tränen beginnen über mein Gesicht zu rinnen. „Wieso?", schreie ich. „Du empfindest doch nichts für ihn! Wieso, verdammt?"

Ich lasse deine kalte Hand los. Deine kalten Hände scheinen mein Herz zu zerquetschen. Wie tausend Scherben in meiner Haut, so fühle ich mich. Ich bekomme keine Luft mehr. Ich weine. Ich schreie.

So verbringe ich Stunden neben dir. Bis es Nacht wird.

Du reagierst immer noch nicht.

Es wird kalt. Ich beginne zu zittern. Verdammt, Ginny! Warum? WARUM?

oOo

Harry zitterte am ganzen Körper. Mit leerem Blick starrte er auf das Mädchen neben ihm. Er hatte aufgehört sie anzuschreien. Doch die Tränen rannen immer noch. Wie sehr er sich doch nach Draco sehnte.

Harry, der ein Mann geworden war, hatte nicht einmal in den nachtschwarzen Himmel geschaut. Immer nur auf Ginny Weasley, die neben ihm lag. Er hatte sich nicht vom eiskalten Wind abbringen lassen auf eine Antwort zu warten.

Wie lange er neben der blutüberströmten Mädchenleiche verbracht hatte, weiß niemand. Ginny Weasley ist einige Stunden zuvor qualvoll vergewaltigt worden. Danach ist sie mit sieben Messerstichen getötet worden. Ihre Leiche wurde aufs übelste zugerichtet. Ihr Gesicht war panikerfüllt gewesen, ihre Augen angstgeweitet. So wurde sie kurz darauf von Harry Potter gefunden, der zwei Tage zuvor aus der Nervenheilanstalt geflohen war. Harry Potter hatte Voldemort umgebracht, er hatte es allerdings psychisch nicht überlebt.

Ginny Weasley wurde gefoltet, vergewaltigt und getötet von Draco Malfoy, einen der letzten Todesser.

Ende


End file.
